


Not Said to Me

by CalicoPudding



Series: trash-by-vogue's prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime is getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Said to Me

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt from trash-by-vogue's list on tumblr. I've never written angst for these two so I figured I'd give it a shot.

**“It’s not serious.”**

Hajime’s a liar then. He’s a liar and Oikawa can’t fault him. He knows Iwaizumi’s relationship with his parents, and arranged marriages have always been on the table.

**“It’s not serious.”**

No big deal, one meeting, he says. He’s always polite enough for one meeting. But that won’t work forever, they both know that. It isn’t going to stop Oikawa from hoping.

**“It’s not serious.”**

Oikawa’s close to breaking because the meeting didn’t stop at one, it went to two, then three, then four. His family is persistent and Iwaizumi misses their weekend movie night to meet the girl a fifth time.

**“It’s not serious.”**

He’s lying, Oikawa hears his mom gossiping on the phone. He won’t let go, Iwaizumi- _Hajime_ is his, always has been his.

**“I’m sorry.”**

Oikawa doesn’t know if he should cry or scream. The meetings are weekly, he only sees Iwaizumi at school and at practice, if he’s lucky he can snag a few hours on Sunday. Iwaizumi’s parents are persistent, he’s never been able to stand up to them.

**“I’m sorry.”**

Iwaizumi folds him in his arms and lets him cry. He won’t allow it. He won’t. He won’t. He won’t. He has to.

**“I’m sorry.”**

The last place Oikawa Tooru wants to be is at Iwaizumi Hajime’s wedding. He doesn’t want to see the young woman who is taking his best friend from him. Iwaizumi can't find Oikawa during the ceremony, but he’s at the reception.

**“I’m sorry.”**

Hajime whispers it when they’re alone. Tooru won’t hear it. He knew, always knew that it would never work. Instead, he kisses Hajime one more time, one last time, if not out of love then out of spite instead. He returns to the reception hall without another word, leaving Hajime on his own.

_“I love you.”_

Tooru leaves, the last time he hears those words, they aren’t directed at him. As much as he’d like to pretend otherwise.

_“I love you.”_

Tooru whispers it to the door, forcing himself to leave. He repeats it to himself until he’s home.


End file.
